For You (JinHoon WinkDeep)
by JaeGG
Summary: Karena Jinyoung tak sanggup menatap sang mantan yang juga sama-sama menjadi trainee. / JINYOUNG/ JIHOON/ JINHOON/BxB/PRODUCE101/WINKDEEP.
1. Chapter 1

_Kau tahu, bahkan sejak hari dimana kita mencoba berpisah, hari itu juga cinta semakin tumbuh._

 _Kau mencintaiku._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Apakah karena kita saling mencintai perpisahan menjadi jalan paling akhir?_

 _Dan sekarang._

 _Suatu pertemuan mengawali segalanya, dimana posisi kita sudah berbeda._

 _Kita bukan lagi sepasang kekasih._

 _Kau._

 _Aku._

 _Sebagai pesaing di sini._

 _Tak perlu khawatir, sayang._

 _Semua hanya berlaku di atas stage. Tidak di dalam hatiku. Kau masih menempati tempat paling spesial sebagai kekasihku. Atau lebih tepatnya mantan yang selalu kuanggap sebagai kekasih sepihak._

Jihoon melangkahkan kaki mantap, napasnya sejak tadi tak bisa berderu normal. Rasanya berat karena frustrasi sejak malam yang tak kunjung reda.

Wow... Ini lebih menakutkan dari perkiraannya.

Bahkan untuk mendapatkan nilai C saja dia sudah sangat berusaha keras.

Memasuki ruang latihan bersama teman yang juga mendapatkan penilaian sama.

Ini kedua harinya para trainee berlatih.  
Dan ini kedua harinya juga dia berada satu ruangan bersama mantan kekasihnya.

Jihoon ingat betul bagaimana sang mantan terlihat begitu tak nyaman berada di sekeliling orang-orang yang asing.  
Berada di stage dan diperhatikan banyak orang, Jihoon tersenyum melihat gerakan badan yang bergerak menari itu, dan kepalanya yang terus tertunduk menghindari tatapan orang lain mengingatkan pada kenangan lama.

 _Dia masih sama._

Jihoon selalu gemas tiap kali melihat raut wajah datar terlampau dingin, tapi itulah yang membuat ia menyukainya.

"Aish... Aku merasa sangat tertekan. "

Ucap salah satu trainee, entah siapa, Jihoon tak tahu, ia belum mengenali semua trainee.

Mendengar tuturan itu membuatnya kembali menghela napas berat.

Namun semakin berat ketika pelatih vokal datang memulai latihan bersama pertama-tama.

Situasi seperti ini sukses membuat pikirannya terhadap mantannya sirna. Jihoon terlalu fokus dengan pelatihan yang mengharuskannya bisa lebih baik.

"Mari kita coba satu persatu. "

Refleks pandangannya menoleh ke samping.

Jauh di sana namja dengan aura gelap itu masih tetap sama dengan raut wajah biasa tidak seperti yang lain, mereka lebih banyak mengeluh karena gugup, takut dan tak percaya diri, tapi Jihoon tahu, jauh di lubuk hati namja itu pasti menyimpan rasa keresahan melebihi trainee lain yang lebih mengekspresikan lewat tindakan.

Satu persatu telah membuktikan kualitas vokal mereka, termasuk Jihoon.

Jihoon menunggu seseorang untuk maju ke depan dan memperlihatkan bakatnya.

Dan ketika bagian namja itu tiba, saat nama Bae Jinyoung disebut, hati yang semula bergetar gugup karena baru selesai latihan bernyanyi solo kini berubah menjadi getaran takut akan sosok bernama Bae Jinyoung yang sedang berjalan ke depan, ya, karena dia adalah mantannya.

Jihoon takut jika Jinyoung melakukan kesalahan, meski semua di sini juga melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi ada satu harapan bagi Jihoon untuk Jinyoung.

Setidaknya janganlah canggung.

Nah...

Lagi-lagi ia ditegur pelatih karena selalu melihat ke lantai.

Dan ketika getaran suara diiringi organ, Jinyoung berhenti tiba-tiba karena tak bisa menyesuaikan suaranya.

Suara Jinyoung memang terdengar tak stabil terlebih dirinya yang merasa tak nyaman, _tapi setidaknya gunakan ketampananmu untuk menjadi daya tarik dari dirimu sendiri agar lebih merasa percaya diri_. Itu yang Jihoon katakan dalam hati. Berharap bisa bertelepati dengan Jinyoung.

Malam dimana suasana begitu dingin, di saat situasi dan kondisi lebih mendukung untuk bersantai setelah seharian sibuk berlatih namun tak berlaku bagi beberapa trainee yang masih dalam perasaan tak tenang, kalut karena hasil latihannya sangat jauh dari kata memuaskan.

Jinyoung pergi ke ruang latihan kelompoknya, menutup pintu dan sejenak melihat atau lebih tepatnya menatap ruangan dengan pandangan kosong. Tak ada seorangpun di ruangan ini kecuali dirinya.

Meratapi kegelisahan.

Dia tak nyaman berada di sini.

Tak punya teman.

Sendirian.

Dengan sifatnya yang tak mudah berbaur rasanya begitu berat.

Dan yang lebih berat, dia harus bersih tatap dengan binar mata seseorang di masa lalu.

Melihatnya kembali muncul di hadapan, membuat rasa senang tersendiri di samping rasa ketakutan karena berada diantara orang-orang asing.

Tapi tak ada sedikitpun keberanian untuk menyapa.

Lagipula, Jihoon sendiri tak bersusah-susah menyapanya. Itu yang Jinyoung pikirkan.

Pikirannya yang kalut dan sibuk memikirkan masa lalu hingga lupa tujuannya pergi ke sini untuk berlatih.

Akhirnya dengan berat langkah, Jinyoung mulai menggerakkan badannya mencoba berlatih apa yang sudah dipelajarinya.

Sangat sulit.

Sulit.

 _Dan kau malah membuat keadaanku semakin sulit_. Batin Jinyoung, berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya sesaat menoleh pintu yang terbuka oleh seseorang yang ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Ekhem. Maaf, aku—aku mengganggumu? " Jihoon berdeham sejenak seraya kembali menutup pelan pintu.

Demi apapun kedatangannya ke sini bukan bermaksud menemui ataupun mengganggu Jinyoung, dia bahkan tak tahu kehadiran Jinyoung yang sedang berlatih juga di sini.

Bahkan tali erat yang sudah putus itu tak berniat teruntai lagi, dan Jihoon yakini itu saat perkataannya tak dijawab sama sekali.

Jinyoung kembali sok sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Gerakan yang tak menentu itu bukan karena Jinyoung tak bisa menari, tapi karena dia gugup berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Jihoon terlebih hanya ada mereka berdua.

 _Sial._ Umpat Jinyoung.

"Ingin berlatih bersama? " Ajak Jihoon melangkah agak mendekat.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kemampuanku masih sangat buruk, aku belum mampu mengimbangi. "

Alasan, padahal Jihoon sendiri belum lancar menari lagu 'Nayana' itu, jadi kemampuan mereka masih bisa dibilang sama.

"Eng—bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jihoon sepertinya sudah tak berniat berlatih lagi, bertemunya dia dengan Jinyoung lebih menarik dirinya untuk saling bertukar pikiran, tapi kenyataan tak semudah yang dia pikir. Jinyoung sangat sulit diajak berbicara.

"Jinyoung... " Ucap Jihoon melemah.

Namun Jinyoung masih saja sibuk sendiri.  
Jihoon mendekat beberapa langkah memperhatikan Jinyoung lewat cermin besar di hadapan mereka, diperhatikan seperti itu membuat Jinyoung risih, bukan risih jijik, dia tak bisa ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Jihoon. Tak bisa lagi mengontrol detak jantung, Jinyoung memutuskan berhenti dan menolehkan wajah ke sembarang arah.

Wajah Jihoon mengikuti arah pandang Jinyoung.

Keduanya diam sebelum Jinyoung menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi sempat tak dihiraukan.

"Keadaanku—"

 _Keadaanku sangat sangat buruk semenjak hyung pergi._

Nyatanya kalimat itu tak sepenuhnya terucap. "—aku baik. "

Jihoon tersenyum.

"Bagus kalau begitu. "

 _Bahkan kau tak peduli jika aku pura-pura berbohong? Aku tahu kau sangat mengenalku, hyung._

Jinyoung sudah tak bisa menahan diri berada di jangkauan yang sangat dekat dengan Jihoon, dia melangkah pergi tanpa mengucap kalimat perpisahan.

Langkahnya hampir saja berhenti mematung saat mendengar Jihoon kembali bersuara. "Jinyoung, Fighting! "

Tak kuasa lagi menahan sakit.

Di belakang Jinyoung, Jihoon tersenyum sangat lebar meski namja yang diberinya semangat tak peduli dan tetap berjalan keluar.

TBC

Ohellooo~ bahaha gatau kenapa aku malah bikin FF winkdeep❤❤❤

OMG! Ini bukan FF VKook kek yg biasa aku publish :v

Karena ini pertama kalinya bikin FF Winkdeep, aku bener2 butuh review kalian :')

Next? Antara nanti malem atau besok aku UP di akun wattpadku ya.

BTW Aku bakal lebih fast UPDATE di Wattpad, jadi follow juga ya FF2 ku di Wattpad dg username Kiemaw


	2. Chapter 2

Karena kalian pengen aku UP juga di sini, jadi aku UP ya tapi mian gak secepat aku update di wattpad. Yang mau lebih dulu baca ch terbaru bisa follow wattpad = kiemaw

 **###2###**

 _Kadang, kedatangan seseorang di masa lalu bukan untuk membawa kembali serpihan yang hancur. - Jinyoung._

 **###2###**

Seuisai rekaman individual yang kini sedang menjadi pertimbangan di antara para pelatih, waktu istirahat masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi yang dimanfaatkan trainee lain untuk mengenal satu sama lain, mengobrol dan juga berlatih bersama.

Tidak dengan Jinyoung.

Satu tatapan diam-diam tertuju pada namja bersurai cokelat lewat ekor matanya.

Mereka duduk agak berjauhan.

Dalam hatinya terus mengucap suatu hal yang terdengar mengagumkan tapi diselimuti rasa kesal.

 _Park Jihoon_.

Di lihat dari mata manapun, seseorang yang tersebut namanya adalah seseorang yang amat ambisius.

Dengar-dengar Jihoon bahkan sudah mempersiapkan senjata mematikan sesudah kedipan mata yang kini sukses melekat pada dirinya dengan sebutan wink boy.

Jakunnya naik turun, entah kenapa melihat Jihoon membuat emosi Jinyoung tak menentu.

Kini bukan lagi tatapan sekilas, Jinyoung bahkan menatap lekat-lekat.

Emosi yang berkecamuk tak menggerakkan hatinya untuk fokus berlatih pada kelas dance hari ini.

Apapun hasilnya, Jinyoung sudah tak lagi berharap lebih.

Berbeda dengan Jihoon yang amat menunjukan kemajuan.

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangan, tak lagi menatap Jihoon yang membuatnya iri. Memang sepertinya dia hanya layak untuk menatap ke bawah.

Menghela napas lalu membuang kembali harapan yang terkikis.

"Jinyoung. "

Mati.

Jinyoung mati.

Jinyoung ingin mati sekarang.

Tanpa menoleh ke Sumber suara saja Jinyoung sudah tahu siapa orang yang menyapanya. Suara yang amat sangat ia kenal yang kemarin menyapanya di ruang latihan.

Tapi semakin dia berharap mati, jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat.

Kumohon jangan lagi.

"Gwaenchana? ".

Jinyoung mengangguk masih menatap lantai.

Jihoon pindah posisi ke hadapan Jinyoung, bersila di depannya agar dapat melihat wajah Jinyoung lebih jelas walaupun terhalang surai hitamnya yang panjang terurai.

"Bagaimana hasil penampilan individuku? " Jihoon bertanya penuh semangat. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat puas dengan apa yang telah diusahakannya.

Tapi berbeda di mata jinyoung, Jihoon seakan sedang mengecilkannya.

"Hyung begitu ambisius ya. " Akhirnya Jinyoung mengangkat wajah.

Bukan untuk memberi senyuman tulus atau suatu balasan yang hangat, ia justru memberikan senyuman tipis meremehkan.

Balasan yang membuat Jihoon menghilangkan sisi cerianya.

Memangnya salah jika dia berambisi kuat? Semua trainee di sini juga sama.

Tatapan tajam itu menghujam ke dalam mata Jihoon. Sorotan yang seakan dapat membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Beberapa detik terlewati hanya untuk saling bertatapan menyiratkan aura permusuhan, setelah menghantarkan energi yang membuat Jihoon merasakan nyeri, Jinyoung pergi menjauh dari tempat duduknya tadi meninggalkan Jihoon.

Saat itupula Jihoon merasakan ada yang aneh.

Jinyoung terlihat amat membencinya.

Ternyata kejadian semalam bukan karena mantan kekasihnya yang memang tak ingin diganggu latihan, tapi karena dia tak mengharapkan kedatangannya.

Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos lagi di lain waktu.

Batin Jihoon penuh kesakitan selagi Jinyoung melangkah pergi menjauh.

 **###2###**

Brak

Tubuh Jihoon tersungkur ke belakang, punggungnya beradu pada dinding keras yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Jinyoung mendekat beberapa langkah, sedikit mengurung Jihoon.

Ekspresinya mengeras, napasnya sedikit bergemuruh menahan emosi.

"Jangan pernah mengajakku berbicara lagi! " Ucap Jinyoung datar. Jinyoung tak pernah berbicara keras, tapi di balik itu semua tersimpan energi kuat yang sebenarnya berdampak hebat.

Jihoon mendorong bahu Jinyoung untuk menjauh.

"Apa masalahmu? "

Di keheningan malam yang terkontaminasi dengan cekcokan mereka. Seperti biasa, semua trainee sedang beristirahat dengan suasana yang berbeda, ada yang mendapat kesempatan tidur dengan neyenyak karena video indiviual mereka berhasil lolos ke level lebih atas ada juga yang malah turun level.

Begitu pula Jihoon yang berhasil naik level berbeda dengan Jinyoung yang turun jauh.

Jujur saja Jihoon kasihan melihat Jinyoung. Dia terlihat kesepian, memikirkan awalnya mereka berada di kelas yang sama, setidaknya Jihoon bisa melihat perkembangan namja itu. Tapi ambisiusnya juga tak mungkin di kesampingkan untuk tidak menyabet level A.

Dan kini mereka berdua pisah kelas.

Jihoon hanya khawatir mental Jinyoung drop. Jadi setelah kelas usai ia merencanakan untuk pergi ke ruang latihan di malam hari untuk melihat Jinyoung yang mungkin sedang berlatih seperti hari kemarin. Dan ternyata benar, keberadaan Jinyoung terlihat di sana.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu niat baiknya justru dinilai buruk oleh Jinyoung.

"Pergi! "

Jihoon tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu bahkan kau sendiri merasa kesepian bukan?"

Kembali membuat Jinyoung semakin memanas, meski dia tak punya teman tapi tak perlu sedikitpun perhatian palsu dari Jihoon.

Jinyoung kembali mendorong Jihoon hingga lagi-lagi meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya beradu dinding.

Jinyoung tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosi, menghimpit dan memegang rahang Jihoon begitu keras memaksa Jihoon menatap langsung ke wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekarang.

"A—ahhs shh.. " Jihoon mendesis sakit, cengkraman kuat Jinyoung dari tubuhnya yang kecil benar-benar tak membuktikan bahwa kekuatannya juga kecil.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat bibir Jihoon yang tersisa tint pink tipis.

Pikirannya buyar dan entah kenapa masa-masa lalu muncul. Saat dia pernah menciumnya singkat hanya untuk merasakan bagaimana sensasinya.

Semakin mengingat momen itu semakin dia tak ingin melihat Jihoon.

Menyerah dengan keadaan.

"Kumohon, hyung. Pergilah, jangan menghampiriku lagi. Jangan mengajakku berbicara. " Jihoon yang semula ketakutan, sedikit melunak mendengar tuturan halus dari Jinyoung.

Jinyoung lelah jika harus dirundung memori lama. Bagaimanapun juga dia tak secuek yang terlihat. Hatinya masih berfungsi untuk merasakan sakit.

Tapi dibanding memikirkan emosi Jinyoung, ada yang lebih paling disyukuri dari situasi sekarang, karena beruntung bagi mereka tak ada satupun kamera di ruang latihan ini yang menyala.

 **###2###**

 _Meski tak membawa serpihan yang tak lagi lengkap, percayalah, aku datang untuk memberi warna harimu. - Jihoon._

 **###**

 **TBC**

Butuh review dari kalian~ demi apapun aku masih kurang PD nulis FF selain VKook, tapi aku suka banget sama couole winkdeep juga^^ semoga kalian suka^^

 **####THX buat yg udah review di CH1#####**

summerpixxie: iya ini bersambung shay :) makasih udah review~

vayazz: iya :' dia yg dingin tuh punya daya tarik tersendiri uhhh bikin gregetttt. Makasih review nya ya~

Chikuma Aihara: terlalu amat sakit ngeliat jihoon tuh jadi jutek gitudeh. Makasih review nya ya~

: bayangin aja gimana tuh ya rasanya nano nano haha. Makasih review nya ya~

Bae815: iya shay~ aku bakal up di sini juga kok tp gak secepet di wattpad hihi mian. Makasih review nya ya~

Ung-a: duh sumpah aku ngerasain rasanya hp kita gak kompatibel :( tenang ya aku bakal up di sini juga :) Makasih review nya ya~

hyunelf13: winkdeep lopelope. Makasih review nya ya~

hongjoshit: yoshhh! Makasih review nya ya~

naiseuji: iyhihiww aku juga suka jinyoung yg deep gitu makanya aku ga ganti sifatnya yg di awal2 masuk pd itu kan dia gak percaya dri gitu ya. Makasih review nya ya~

mingyoukes: sangat sangat nyesek :( cie baver haha. Makasih review nya ya~


	3. Chapter 3

**Yg punya akun wattpad silahkan cek ya, udh aku UP sampe CH 4 :)**

 **###3###**

"Kubilang diam, diam! "

Jihoon terkekeh mendengar jinyoung berkata keras. Sepertinya kesabaran Jinyoung mulai habis.

Entah untuk keberapa kali colekan pada dagunya terasa sangat menjengkelkan.

Pastikan menutup telinga jika mendengar teriakan menggelegar yang satu ini.

"Aaaa—aww.. Appo—" Jinyoung menerjang Jihoon yang duduk di sebelah, menggigit telinganya hingga mulai terlihat ruam merah.

Teriakan serta ringisan sakit dan tawa geli membuat Jihoon terjembab, tertidur di alas lantai sambil masih memegang telinganya yang belum terlepas dari gigitan. Jinyoung yang berada di atas tubuh Jihoon terus menerjang kesetanan.

Ini yang selalu Jinyoung lakukan untuk menghadapai tingkah usil Jihoon.

Dia tak keberatan dengan semua colekan yang membuatnya geli jika saja melakukannya di waktu yang pas.

Bagaimana dia tak kesal jika usahanya untuk tetap konsentrasi membaca semua teori yang ada pada buku tebal di hadapannya buyar begitu saja karena ulah kekasihnya.

"Hentikan, Jinyoung. " Tubuhnya melemas karena tertawa berlebihan, sungguh rasanya sangat geli.

Dan akhirnya Jinyoung menghentikan hukuman singkat mematikan yang sukses membuat Jihoon terkapar tak berdaya, satu tangannya memegang telinga kanan yang sedikit basah karena lelehan saliva Jinyoung dan satu tangannya lagi memengang perut yang kesakitan karena tawanya sendiri.

Niat Jinyoung menggoda lagi kekasihnya, berpura-pura akan menerjang kembali namun Jihoon sigap bangun dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan teriakan keras.

"Ampun... Ampun—am—phun.. ."

Napas Jihoon tersengal-sengal.

Jinyoung menyeringai namun beberapa jurus kemudian digantikan oleh tatapan memelas. "Hyung, ayolah... Jangan bermain-main, aku butuh waktu untuk fokus, besok tes pertama pelajaran matematika. "

Jinyoung kembali sibuk dengan buku-bukunya meninggalkan Jihoon yang memutuskan menyerah lalu berbaring di kasur empuk milik Jinyoung, menatap langit-langit kamar yang terasa hampa.

Rasa berat kembali menghantui, beban yang tak seberapa namun kalah oleh ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Bae.. " Jinyoung terhenyak dengan panggilan itu. Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, panggilan 'bae' itu bukan panggilan asing.

'Bae Jinyoung' memang terdengar seperti memanggil marga tapi bagi Jihoon memanggil Bae adalah panggilan sayang untuk Jinyoung. Anggap saja dirinya seperti memanggil Jinyoung 'baby'.

Tapi jika Jihoon sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang itu berarti ada sesuatu yang ingin Jihoon utarakan.

Jinyoung menoleh sedikit ke belakang dimana Jihoon masih berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. "

Diam sejenak memberi jeda untuk menghela napas.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku mendaftar menjadi trainee di salah satu agensi? "

Mendengar tuturan Jihoon membuat Jinyoung lega, dia kira Jihoon ingin berkata hal lain yang lebih penting, tapi ternyata hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang menyangkut keinginannya sejak kecil. Jihoon ingin sekali menjadi seseorang yang terkenal dan terjun ke dunia entertainment.

"Bagus. "

Jihoon memutar bola mata malas. Ya beginilah kekasihnya, tak ada ucapan yang lebih membuatnya sedikit bersemangat.

"Bagus. Ya Bagus, jawabanmu sangat bagus. "

Plak

Satu bantal kecil dilempar Jihoon mengenai tengkuk Jinyoung hingga kepalanya sedikit bergerak ke depan.

"Itukan yang hyung mau sejak dulu bukan? "

Karena Jinyoung tahu betul semua harapan kecil yang kini tumbuh besar pada seorang sunbae di sekolahnya, sunbae yang amat dia sayangi sejak pertama kali merasakan feromon bertebaran pada diri Jihoon.

"Kau benar-benar mengizinkan ku? "

Jinyoung tak lagi menjawab apa-apa, anggap semuanya selesai karena dia tak ingin terus diganggu Jihoon dan berakhir dengan remid pada tes pertamanya yang berlangsung esok hari.

Berbeda posisi dengan Jihoon yang masih merasakan gelisah. Meski sudah mendapat persetujuan, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya kemudian menghembuskan napas yang lagi-lagi terasa menyesakkan.

###

Beberapa waktu berlalu mengalir begitu cepat tanpa bisa diprediksi.

Jihoon benar-benar mendaftarkan diri menjadi trainee, dan dia telah resmi menyandang status trainee di salah satu agensi bernama Maroo ent.

Beberapa waktu pula telah terlewati dengan aktifitas baru yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi rutinitas kesibukannya sebagai trainee.

Latihan dan terus latihan.

Meski di awal masih dapat mengimbangi waktu antara kesibukannya di agensi dan waktu yang khusus diberikan untuk kekasihnya, tapi semua itu tidaklah mudah setelah jadwalnya semakin padat, terlebih di sekolah sedang menggencet dirinya dengan luapan tumpukan tugas.

Di sekolah pun dia jarang sekali mendapati kehadiran Jinyoung.

Hanya sesekali dirinya melihat Jinyoung sedang berada di lapangan pada saat jam pelajaran olahraga. Karena kebetulan antara kelas Jihoon dan Jinyoung memiliki jadwal pelajaran olaharaga yang sama.

Dan tak jarang keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain, mencuri-curi kehadiran dan mengulas senyum kecil yang tak dapat dilihat orang lain.

Sejak kesibukan yang membuat Jihoon sedikit agak keletihan, Jihoon seringkali lupa mengabarkan apapun yang selalu dia kabarkan kepada Jinyoung.

Kali ini, Jinyoung yang mengambil alih membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

Terlihat sekali perubahannya, sedikit demi sedikit terasa jelas sosok hangat Jinyoung.

 _Jinyoung: tertidur lagi._

Permulaan yang menjadi alasan Jinyoung mengirim chat untuk Jihoon, sengaja ia pergi ke perpustakaan bukan untuk membaca atau mencari referensi, dia hanya ingin mengecek situasi dan kondisi kelas dimana Jihoon berada di dalamnya karena lokasi perpustakaan mengharuskannya melewati kelas Jihoon. Dan ternyata dia mendapati sosok Jihoon sedang menenggelamkan kepala diatas meja dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Jihoon: Lelah._

 _Jinyoung: sempatkan pergi ke kantin, hyung harus makan._

 _Jihoon: jemput aku 😘_

 _Jinyoung: Tidak._

 _Jihoon: ;(_

 _Jinyoung: pergilah ke kantin sendiri, sekarang! aku akan menjemput hyung sepulang sekolah nanti._

 _Jihoon: sepulang sekolah?_

 _Jinyoung: Aku ingin mengajak hyung jalan-jalan._

 _Jihoon: jinjja? Ahh... Sini biar ku cium 😘_

 _Jinyoung: kau terlalu sering mengirim emoticon '😘' tapi tak pernah melakukannya secara langsung._

 _Jihoon: aku akan memberimu ciuman asalkan penuhi apapun yang ingin ku beli nanti._

Canda Jihoon.

 _Jinyoung: tidak._

Belum sempat Jihoon membalas, Jinyoung kembali mengirim chat berbeda.

 _Jinyoung: karena akulah yang akan mencium hyung telebih dahulu_.

Dan seketika wajah Jihoon memerah sendiri.

Kurang lebih seperti itulah perubahan Jinyoung yang membuat Jihoon tersipu, orang secuek Jinyoung ternyata bisa mesum juga ternyata. Apalagi jika sudah mengingat umur mereka berdua dimana Jihoon lebih tua daripada Jinyoung.

Jihoon: oh aku bahkan lupa berapa usiaku.

Sindir Jihoon sambil tertawa saat membalasnya.

 **TBC**

ITU FLASHBAK YA GAES JANGAN SALAH TANGKAP. 😊

Review ya shay~

Makasih juga buat yang udh review di ch sebelumnya;)


	4. Chapter 4

KHUSUS YANG BACA DI FFN AKU KASIH UP BONUS 2 CH (4&5)

 **###4###**

Hari kian hari berlalu begitu mengalir. Terasa tak terasa sebenarnya, tapi jika mengingat rasa sakit dan kelelahan yang mereka terima akan terasa sangat amat pelan waktu yang berjalan.

Jinyoung yang pendiam, cuek dan tak percaya diri?

Pudar seiring waktu yang mengubahnya menjadi namja penuh semangat.

Tak lagi pemurung seperti awal mula menjadi trainee di acara survival ini.

Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa sepenuhnya _welcome_ , masih ada sedikit rasa canggung untuk berinteraksi satu sama lain, terlebih jika kepercayaan dirinya mulai turun.

Beruntung tak selalu aura hitam yang menguasainya, malaikat di samping kanan masih sudi memberikan arahan untuk menggerakkannya agar dapat terbuka satu sama lain dan hasilnya ia bisa berteman dekat dengan salah satu trainee dari agensi berlatar belakang hip hop.

Sejak trainee bernama Lee Daehwi memilihnya sebagai salah satu member bentukannya sendiri.

Tim sangat kuat.

Bagaimana tidak, di dalamnya terdapat trainee paling berpengaruh.

Tak ada yang perlu diragukan ketika melihat wajah si trainee itu. Wajah penuh pesona.

Usahanya untuk menghindar setidaknya mengambil jarak dari Jihoon tak berarti apa-apa. Karena saat itu Daehwi seakan menjadi sosok tritagonis di antara keduanya yang kembali bersatu lewat kelompok yang sekarang sedang berlatih keras membawakan lagu hits dari salah satu boyband terkenal.

Jam-jam terakhir menikmati kesibukan mereka sebelum panggung sebenernya menggetarkan mental mereka.

Kilas balik saat pertama kali mereka berunding untuk memilih center juga leader dan posisi lain.

Jinyoung sudah memastikan ketika mulut Jihoon berpendapat bahwa dirinya bisa pas mengisi posisi sebagai center.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Jinyoung saat itu?

Jinyoung tak banyak berkomentar dan hanya mengikuti alur yang mereka buat, dia bukan seorang Jihoon yang bisa mempengaruhi keadaan grup.

Dan beberapa hari selanjutnya setelah hari pertama latihan, interaksi keduanya kembali mengalir walau bisa dibilang berantakan, katakanlah antara keduanya tak lagi bisa serasi sebagai partner.

Tapi mereka hanya memperlihatkan 'keakraban' yang terlampau akrab disraat hanya ada mereka berdua.

Dan sebisa mungkin tak ada kamera yang mengintai.

"Bae Jinyoung, bahkan sekeras apapun kau mencoba menjauh, selama kita ada di sini harapanmu tak akan pernah bisa terjadi. "

Jihoon menyeringai.

 _Hell_ , siapa yang menyangka?

Jihoon yang di depan kamera dan terlihat di layar amat manis penuh aegyo, tapi tak memperlihatkan sisi tajam yang ia perlihatkan saat ini.

Ingat!

Hanya di hadapan Jinyoung dan tak segan memanggil Jinyoung dengan marga, tidak seperti biasanya.

Suaranya pelan seakan berbisik, di ruangan sempit untuk latihan vokal individu, mereka berdua saling menyapukan energi masing-masing.

Jihoon sigap menahan tangan Jinyoung ketika akan memegang gagang pintu.

"Pengecut. "

Jinyoung selalu lari darinya.

Sebutan yang sangat amat tak pantas Jinyoung terima, karena menurut Jinyoung dia bukanlah seorang pengecut melainkan seseorang yang tak mau menjadi bodoh karena terjebak dalam jeratan lain.

Dia lari bukan karena ingin menghindar, tapi bisakah Jihoon berpikir bahwa membuang kenangan tak semudah melupakan momen itu begitu saja.

Yang membuatnya berat memang hanya kenangan.

Jihoon bisa saja pergi darinya, dan Jinyoung membiarkan. Tapi tidak dengan kenangan, karena kenangan bersama orang yang kau anggap paling 'seseorang' akan selalu bersarang dalam memori.

"Hyung—" Jinyoung melepaskan pegangan Jihoon, kembali berhadapan langsung dengan manik Jihoon yang selalu berbinar di layar.

"Jika hyung terus memaksaku untuk terus mengingat kejadian itu. Baiklah, aku akan mengingatkannya untukmu. "

Jihoon tersenyum menyeringai.

Perlahan ia gapai lengan kurus Jinyoung yang kosong.

Terasa harapan yang sama pada genggamannya, menjadi orang terpilih yang layak masuk 11 besar nanti.

Perlahan penuh buaian, Jihoon membelainya. Refleks tanpa berpikir lagi Jinyoung memejamkan mata, jakunnya naik turun amat susah menelan saliva yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorokan.

"Berapa lama kita tak berpegangan tangan seperti ini? "

Jinyoung membuka mata tepat saat itu yang membuat hatinya berdetak tak karuan, bukan lagi seringai, bukan lagi nada cemoohan yang ia dapat. Senyum manis Jihoon terukir jelas dan tergambar nyata.

Dulu, Jihoon sering sekali menghadiahkan senyuman manis, saat pagi buta masih berkuasa, Jihoon selalu datang dengan senyuman itu seakan menyambut hari barunya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama, meski sekolah mereka berbeda.

Melihat senyumannya saja sudah sangat bahagia, tapi Jinyoung selalu ingin melihat raut kekesalan Jihoon, sengaja dia tak beranjak dari kasur sebelum Jihoon melompat ke kasurnya membangunkan dia dengan guncangan ala pelukan beruang.

Jelas sangat sakit mengingat kebiasaan mereka dulu jika memakasakan menghubungkan kenangan lama dengan situasi hubungan mereka sekarang.

Jinyoung menjawab sinis.

"Bahkan aku tak sudi untuk mengingatnya. "

"Karena terlalu sakit? "

Jawab Jihoon sangat mudah. Inilah yang selalu Jinyoung pikirkan dua kali sebelum merespon manisnya seakan terdapat maksud tersembunyi, seperti ingin kembali menggores hati yang masih menyisakan guratan.

Tapi untuk kali ini Jinyoung harus pintar-pintar memutar otak membalas jawaban lebih cerdik dan mulai sekarang lari dari Jihoon bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang bijak.

Karena sepertinya Jihoon harus merasakan perkataan yang sama pedasnya.

"Ani, " Jinyoung menggeleng dengan senyuman, senyuman palsu yang terlihat tak memberatkan beban apapun pada dirinya. "Karena itu tak penting untukku. " lanjutnya.

Nyatanya perkataan Jinyoung yang penus dusta, sejujurnya dia amat sakit jika memaksa harus mengingatnya kembali.

"Bertemanlah. Bertemanlah denganku jika kau menganggap semuanya tak lagi penting. Masa lalu sekarang tak berarti apa-apa bukan? Jadilah sama seperti trainee lain, jalin pertemanan yang baik. Jangan seperti ini. " pinta Jihoon semakin erat menggenggam tangan hangat itu.

"Jangan munafik. "

Setiap perkataan Jinyoung selalu diikuti senyuman mengejek, penuh celaan dan merendahkan Jihoon. "Berpikirlah bahwa sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki hyung di sini, semua arah yang mengitarimu adalah saingan. Semuanya saingan bukan?" Jinyoung terkekeh.

"Kau terlalu tenggelam dalam duniamu sendiri, Jinyoung. "

"Dan kau terlalu tenggelam dengan ambisimu! " cela Jinyoung cepat sesudah Jihoon menyelesaikan perkataannya yang bahkan belum menarik helaan napas.

Keduanya terdiam. Napas Jinyoung memburu tak lagi bisa berhadapan dengan Jihoon, ia menarik kasar tangan yang berada dalam genggamn mantan kekasihnya.

Tapi Jihoon tak membiarkan lepas begitu saja, tubuh yang lebih pendek tak juga menyulitkan dia untuk menggapai tubuh Jinyoung dalam dekapan.

Erat dan sangat dalam.

Seakan tak rela membiarkan namja itu lolos.

Semuanya, dalam dekapan, seakan menjadi pembaca memori yang amat baik.

Ketika pelukan yang saling menguatkan kini menjadi pelukan tak ternilai apapun.

Dan bukan keinginannya ketika kristal bening mengalir tanpa mau bertahan lebih lama.

Segera dia tepis dengan jarinya sendiri, dia tak ingin Jinyoung tahu bahwa dirinya sedang menangis meraskan bagaimana sakitnya menahan keinginan untuk kembali seperti dulu yang tidaklah semudah itu.

Di baliknya, tanpa Jihoon sadari, Jinyoung pun mengeluarkan air mata yang sama. Air mata yang sama menyesakkan.

Karena Jinyoung yakini, sesakit apapun Jihoon, dirinyalah yang amat lebih merasakan sakit.

Apa aku berhasil berpura-pura jahat dengan bertanya 'Karena terlalu sakit?' karena sebenernya aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban mu, jawaban yang bilang bahwa kau benar-benar sakit, itu akan menjadi jawaban terjahat yang paling aku sukai, karena membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar tak menginginkan kepergiaanku saat itu.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari sebenarnya keduanya telah sama-sama menguatkan. Meski dengan cara yang bertolak belakang.

 **###**

 **5**

Sider a.k.a SILENT READER pls segera tobat :v

Aku gak bikin FF ini buat kalian para sider ;)

 **####**

"Kurus, seperti anak kekurangan gizi."

Sindir Jihoon.

Jihoon masih dengan seribu satu cara membujuk namja yang terbaring sedikit agak lemah di ranjang agar mau menyuap potongan buah yang sedang disodorkannya.

Apel, pilihan paling akhir karena tak ada makanan yang lebih menyehatkan di sini selain minuman susu setelah menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia beri kepada Jinyoung ketika mendengar namja itu sempat pingsan saat pelajaran sejarah sedang berlangsung. Mungkin hanya kantuk, pikir temannya saat melihat Jinyoung membenamkan kepala di atas meja tapi ternyata suhu badannya jauh di atas normal.

Dan bertanya bagaimana Jihoon bisa tahu keberadaan Jinyoung? Demi apapun ia hanya tak sengaja mengunjungi ruang kesehatan untuk meminta obat sakit kepala dan ternyata malah bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Dan Jihoon seakan percaya kedua dari mereka terhubung dengan ikatan tak kasat, seperti sebuah telepati.

"Pendek. " mata Jihoon membulat mendengar cemoohan Jinyoung yang selalu dilontarkan kepada dirinya.

"Leher panjang. "

"So' populer."

"So' jutek. "

"Gendut— "

Ejekan tadi menjadi kata terakhir sebelum mulut Jinyoung disumpal paksa oleh potongan apel yang sedari tadi tak sabar ingin Jihoon masukan ke dalam mulut Jinyoung.

"Tak bisakah kau diam saja? "

Bentak Jihoon kesal, kata 'gendut' seakan menjadi kutukan baginya.

Dan akhirnya Jinyoung menuruti keinginan Jihoon, ia mulai mengunyah apel itu.

Apel yang manis.

"Ucapkan terimakasih! "

Kekasihnya ini perlu diajarkan beberapa ungkapan ekspresi, termasuk ekspresi untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. sedang sakit saja tak terlihat kesakitan.

Bahkan dia yang pening sedikit saja sudah mengeluh amat gila.

"Aku tak menyuruh hyung ke sini. "

Bahu Jihoon kembali turun, kekasihnya yang selalu menguji kesabaran dengan tingkah yang kelewat masa bodoh.

"Memang, bukan ragamu tapi batinmu yang menyuruhku kemari. "

"Tapi kurasa aku memanggil kekasihku yang baik, bukan kekasih yang cerewet. "

Helaan napas terdengar begitu kentara, Jihoon mencoba melepaskannya perlahan dan kemudian satu senyuman lebar terpasang dibuat-buat.

"Kuperingatkan, aku sudah cukup sabar menanganimu! " dan akhirnya Jihoon meledak-ledak, satu potong apel kembali dipaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Jinyoung.

"Sabar apanya? Tidak ada sabar seperti ini. "

"Ah jinjja... " Jihoon menyerah merespon perkataan Jinyoung. Entah harus sesabar apa tenggelam di atas kasur dekat lengan Jinyoung .

Jinyoung itu namja yang bisa dibilang pendiam tapi terkadang dia menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk mengejeknya.

Tapi, dibalik pendiamnya ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang berbeda yang bisa saja keluar kapanpun tanpa mengenal kondisi dan situasi apapun.

Jadikanlah sekarang ini sebagai contoh, Jihoon yang sedikit kesal merespon sikap menyebalkan Jinyoung sukses mereda begitu cepat saat jari-jari panjang dan sedikit kecil terasa menyentuh surai halusnya, meski sedikit diacak, tapi tidak membuat Jihoon merasa risih, inilah sisi lain Jinyoung yang dapat membuatnya luluh.

"Terimakasih, hyung. "

Barulah setelah kalimat permintaan terimakasih itu lolos dari bibir Jinyoung yang sejak tadi hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata ejekan, Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jinyoung lembut.

Ucapan terimakasih saja sudah membuatnya sangat senang tanpa pusing-pusing memikirkan raut wajah Jinyoung yang terlampau datar.

"Jadi kau sudah merasa bahwa aku kekasih yang baik? "

"Tidak. "

Jihoon gusar, sesungguhnya ia mempertanyakan jenis makhluk apa namja di dekatnya yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini.

Dia memutar bola mata malas.

"—tidak salah lagi. " lanjut Jinyoung.

Heol... Bawa Jihoon ke rumah sakit sekarang juga! Rasanya detak jantung tak terasa berdetak melihat Jinyoung yang seperti ini, tersenyum begitu tulus dengan ucapan yang membuatnya seakan terbang tak tentu arah.

 **###**

Sekelebat bayang.

Hanya kilasan klise lama yang tak sengaja terputar dalam otaknya. Kadang Jinyoung berpikir, apakah Jihoon juga sering memutar kaset lama mereka?

Terlalu banyak kenangan, terlalu banyak janji yang mereka berdua buat.

Tapi terlalu banyak juga kesakitan yang mereka berdua terima.

Pelukan erat yang semalam seakan menjadi sisa kesedihannya.

Dan saat itu juga, Jinyoung seakan mendapat peneguhan.

 _Apa aku terlalu bodoh membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja?_

Di sisi lain, Jihoon yang masih sibuk dengan makanan menu spesial yang sengaja diberikan wakil produser nasional, BoA untuk menjadi penyemangat bagi semua trainee. Tapi sesekali ekor matanya seakan mendapati ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengintai pergeranakannya.

Urung niatnya saat ingin memastikan, saat ia menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Jinyoung, meski tak nampak jelas karena tak melihat keseluruhan sosok namja bernama Bae Jinyoung dengan begitu jelas.

 **###**

"Akhiri hubungan ini. Itu yang aku inginkan. Aku terlalu sibuk meluangkan waktu bersama lagi." Jihoon menatap ragu pemuda yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya. Saliva yang enggan tertelan mudah membuat ia terlihat gugup.

Jinyoung tak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini, dia mengizinkan Jihoon untuk mendaftar menjadi trainee bukan berarti Jihoon harus memutuskannya juga.

Jinyoung tetaplah Jinyoung, segentir apapun masalah yang datang mencoba menyulitkannya tapi ekspresi lain selain tak memasang ekspresi sekalipun tak pernah terlihat dengan mudah.

Mungkin bisa dikatakan, bacalah hatinya bukan rupanya.

Tapi Jihoon tak ingin ambil pusing, dia hanya ingin mengakhiri semuanya termasuk masalah yang sejak dulu selalu menghantuinya agar dapat terselesaikan sekarang juga.

Setelah berminggu-minggu Jihoon tak memberi kabar sama sekali, bahkan saat mereka saling menyalangkan tatapan satu sama lain saat bertemu tak sengaja di sekolah, tak ada yang mulai bertegur sapa.

Tentu saja Jinyoung menyadari adanya perbedaan, terlebih Jihoon yang biasanya selalu pecicilan.

Pernah suatu hari Jinyoung mencoba mengunjungi rumah Jihoon, tapi penghuni rumah mengatakan Jihoon tak ada di rumah. Dan Jinyoung yakin itu hanya omong kosong seketika melihat bayangan Jihoon mengintip di balik tirai jendela kamar milik di lantai atas.

Dan sekarang di bawah sinar elegi, di depan rumah Jinyoung, dimana Jihoon kembali mengajak Jinyoung untuk bertemu kembali namun semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai harapan Jinyoung. Yang mana ia membayangkan mereka berdua akan kembali menjalani hubungan seperti biasa.

"Aku memang jarang mengekspresikan semua perasaanku, tapi kau tahu, hyung, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan selalu mencurahkan semuanya segamblang yang kau inginkan. " suara Jinyoung terdengar berat. Menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan sulit ditebak.

"Aku memang masa bodoh, tapi asal hyung tahu, setiap kali aku bersikap manis, saat itulah aku mencoba keras untuk bisa menjadi namja yang pengertian. " lanjut Jinyoung, barulah suaranya sedikit bergetar, pandangan yang ksoong kini berubah sendu bahkan terlihat gumpalan kecil setitik dua titik air mata di kelopak matanya yang bisa langsung mengalir.

Semuanya sia-sia, penjelasan apapun tentang dirinya yang berharap bisa dimengerti Jihoon nyatanya tak dihiraukan.

Kedua kaki ringkih yang menopangnya bisa kapan saja terjatuh jika ia tak menguatkan hatinya sendiri, pandangan kabur melihat kepergian Jihoon, meninggalkan sakit yang amat luar biasa.

Ini pertama kalinya, dan dia tertawa.

"Park Jihoon sialan. "

Mendesis tajam dengan seringaian. Giginya bergemurutuk keras.

Perasaan semula sakit, lebih sakit lagi ketika dia mengingat beberapa hal lalu.

Jinyoung yang memaksakan untuk bertindak manis, jauh dari sifat aslinya.

Jinyoung yang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih jika jihoon sedang marah.

Dan terpenting...

Jinyoung yang menyerah dengan impiannya.

Semua telah berlalu jauh sebelum Jihoon pernah mengatakan impian yang sama.

Yang pernah ia katakan dulu "Lupakan soal keinginanku, hyung. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi. "

Menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah keinginan terbesar Jinyoung yang pernah ia utarakan kepada Jihoon sebelum Jihoon mengatakan impiannya terlebih dahulu.

Suatu hari dimana dia pernah ditawarkan menjadi trainee di salah satu agensi, perasaan tak menyangka yang serasa ingin ia terima sirna saat membaca beberapa peraturan.

Tapi salah satu dari sekian banyak rules agensi itu yang diperuntukkan kepada trainee tidaklah semudah yang harus dijalankan dengan serius.

Yang memberatkan adalah ketika ia membaca satu rules penuh tantangan yang sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa dia penuhi.

Tidak sedang menjalani suatu hubungan spesial dengan siapapun.

Dan seketika ia mengingat Jihoon, kekasihnya yang terasa melebihi apapun, tanpa pikir panjang Jinyoung menolaknya.

Jinyoung bisa saja mencari agensi lain yang tak memberatkan kehidupan pribadi, tapi sejak tawaran dari agensi itu dia mulai terfokus hanya kepada Jihoon seorang tak ada hal lain bahkan mimpinya sekalipun.

Karena dia juga berpikir menjadi traine tidaklah semudah yang ia pikirkan, hanya bersama Jihoon saja terasa seperti mengejar mimpinya.

Mungkin karena kasus yang sama juga jihoon memutuskan hubungan, mungkin agensi Jihoon sama-sama mengeluarkan peraturan yang sama seperti yang pernah Jinyoung alami, tapi Jihoon sepertinya lebih memilih cita-cita dibanding Jinyoung.

Jihoon begitu ambisius.

Seketika dirinya merasa bodoh.

Aku memperjuangkan orang yang salah.

###

Sudah lebih dari beberapa minggu para trainee tinggal di asrama.

Banyak trainee yang sudah tersisih, tak termasuk Jinyoung yang masih belum mengerti kenapa produser nasional menginginkannya tetap berada di sini.

Tapi syukurlah, para pendukung di luar sana dapat bersabar menunggu bakat trainee bernama Bae Jinyoung yang sedikit lambat berkembang. Itu dulu, saat baru saja menjadi trainee, sekarang sudah berubah seiring berjalan waktu.

"OMO?! " Lengkingan suara Daehwi terdengar nyaring, Jinyoung meringis sambil menutup telinga kananya.

Mereka sedang duduk bersama di sela waktu istirahat seusai latihan.

"Tenanglah sedikit. "

"Tenang bagaimana? Aku baru saja mendengar rahasia terbesar yang pernah ada. " Ucap Daehwi berlebihan.

Pandangan Daehwi beralih kepada namja bersurai cokelat ke orangean yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Guanlin.

Jakunnya turun-naik tajam karena dirinya benar-benar terkejut.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian berdua ada di sini? "

Kembali bertanya setelah Jinyoung bercerita tentang masalahnya dengan Jihoon di masa lalu. Karena Jinyoung pikir, Daehwi bisa menjadi teman curhat yang abaik.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kami berdua akan bertemu di sini, aku masuk menjadi trainee c9 awalnya karena ingin melupakan Jihoon dan kembali fokus dengan cita-citaku. Tapi sial, aku malah dipaksa mengingat Jihoon sialan itu lagi di sini. "

"Hyung tak boleh menyebut Jihoon hyung dengan sebutan kasar seperti itu. " mencoba memperingati Jinyoung yang kembali memanas mengingat masa lalunya.

"Coba kau bayangkan, kurang lebih setahun aku mencoba menghilangkan namja ambisius itu, tapi dengan mudahnya Tuhan mengembalikan ingatan itu lagi. " jawab Jinyoung tanpa peduli peringatan Daehwi.

"Dan dia masih sama, ambisiusnya sangat kuat, mencoba mencari perhatian dengan sikap manisnya. "

Entahlah, Daehwi hanya bisa mendengar, tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, apalagi memihak salah satunya, karena Jihoon juga salah satu trainee yang akrab dengannya.

"Lihat si Lai Guanlin itu, apa kau tak merasa dia terlalu dekat dengan Jihoon? "

Keduanya menatap dua namja yang kini tertawa lepas.

Guanlin yang merangkul Jihoon.

Tapi bukan pemandangan itu yang menjadi titik fokus Daehwi, dia terfokus pada perkataan Jinyoung. Sedikit agak terkejut.

"Aah.. Hyung cemburu ya? " Daehwi nyengir menggoda Jinyoung.

Mata Jinyoung membulat dengan hakiman Daehwi.

"Jih—" Jinyoung membekap mulut Daewhi saat melihat gelagat bocah itu yang terlihat akan memanggil Jihoon.

"Jihhhooonnhn hnnyunhg, jjnnhjinyounh hnhyunh cemmnhmvmuuru—" untunglah tak ada yang mendengar jelas ucapan mematikan Daehwi yang terdengar seperti meracau tak jelas di dalam bekaman tangan Jinyoung.

 **TBC**

 **Mind to review?**

Makasih yg rajin2 review di ch sebelumnya :*

Sekali lagi

Aku gak bikin FF ini buat kalian para sider ;)


	5. Chapter 5

###

 _ **Sebelumnya mau nanya dulu, kan kalo di Wattpad aku update oneshot winkdeep, kira2 di sini ada yg mau baca oneshotnya juga ga?**_

###

6

Dua namja yang asik tertawa bersama, tak ada topik yang lucu, hanya saja menjahili satu orang yang bersebrangan dengan mereka berdua terasa sangat menggoda, karena raut wajahnya yang terlampau serius dan aura yang gelap.

Terlebih, Guanlin pernah tertarik dengan namja itu, hanya tertarik biasa, tidak lebih karena sejak awal melihat karakter trainee itu yang terlihat unik.

"Hentikan, Guanlin. Kau akan membuatnya marah. "

Guanlin kembali menggelitik tubuh berisi Jihoon, Jihoon yang tak kuasa menahan geli, tubuhnya menggelinjang seraya terkikik ngakak.

Keduanya sama-sama terlihat senang, tertawa lepas dan sangat dekat.

"Marah? Marah seperti apa? Cemburu? Hyung terlalu kelebihan percaya diri jika merasa seperti itu. "

Satu lagi orang yang mengetahui hubungan lama antara Jinyoung dan Jihoon, dialah Guanlin. Jika Jinyoung mempercayakan Daehwi sebagai tempat penyimpan kunci dari kotak rahasianya, Jihoon mempercayakan Guanlin sebagai teman curhatnya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berduapun berhenti. Jihoon mengatur napas tersengal-sengal.

"Sudah kubilang kan, dia itu orang yang menyembunyikan semuanya lewat ekspresi. "

"Tapi ekspresi Jinyoung hyung selalu sama, murung. Apa yang bisa dinilai dari ekspresinya?"

Karena hanya Jihoon yang mengetahui bagaimana Jinyoung sebenarnya.

Lewat tatapan matanya sebenrnya sudah terlihat jelas. Walaupun tatapan itu selalu terlihat sama, tetapi di setiap tatapannya menyiratkan arti berbeda.

Dan Jihoon yakin, sekarang ini Jinyoung pasti sangat cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, dia hanya mengalihkan rasa cemburunya dengan mengobrol bersama Daehwi.

Dan seketika teriakan tak jelas melengking menggema di ruangan latihan ini.

"Jih—"

"—Jihhhooonnhn hnnyunhg, jjnnhjinyounh hnhyunh cemmnhmvmuuru"

"Nah kan? " Jihoon menatap Guanlin.

Jangan kira mereka berdua tak mendengar, meski tak jelas tapi dapat ditangkap seluruh kata-katanya. Karena fokus Jihoon dan Guanlin juga pada Jinyoung dan Daehwi, lain hal dengan trainee lain yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri.

Guanlin mendorong bahu Jihoon seraya terkikik. "Mungkin kita memang cocok terlihat menjadi sepasang kekasih. " canda Guanlin menghadiahkan tatapan malas dari Jihoon. Jihoon meleletkan lidahnya.

 **###**

Akhir pekan ini, semua trainee diberikan kesempatan untuk keluar dari area asrama, ada yang memakai kesempatan tersebut dengan pulang ke rumah, dan ada juga meluangkan waktu yang tak tersisa banyak itu hanya untuk pergi ke pusat kota sekedar refreshing.

Ketika satu langkah baru saja keluar dari pintu, satu hembusan tanpa terasa berat berhembus menikmati kebebasan dunia kuar.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, hyung. "

Darhwi melambaikan tangan perpisahan dengan Jinyoung ketika jalur yang berbeda akan menghantarkan mereka ke tujuan yang tak searah.

Jinyoung tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Daehwi yang kini mulai menghilang menaiki bus.

Arah tujuannya sekarang adalah stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Berjalan sendiri tanpa pengawalan, tapi masih dirasa cukup aman, tapi tak jarang terasa ada jepretan kamera mengintai.

Tak apa, itu tak menganggu selama mereka tak berusaha mendapatkan lebih.

Kini dua kakinya sudah menapak di dalam kereta, dan banyak orang mulai masuk. Penumpang yang ramai membuatnya tak kebagian kursi.

Akhirnya Jinyoung memilih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Kereta mulai berangkat, selama di perjalanan, ponsel yang semula tak menampilkan notifikasi apa-apa tiba-tiba bergetar.

Satu chat berisi foto masuk.

Belum sempat Jinyoung melihat profile nya, ia lebih dulu terkejut karena isi fotonya.

(Sebenernya kalo di Wattpad ini ada fotonya, cuma aku gak bisa upload di ffn, mian) *bayangin aja Jinyoung lg berdiri di dalem kereta ngebelakangin Jihun:v

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama matanya tersorot pada profil yang baru saja mengirim foto itu.

 **Jihoon hyung**

Ya, tertulis nama yang tak asing baginya tapi sangat asing mampir ke dalam notifikasi ponselnya.

Keringat panas terasa mengalir, AC subway seakan tak berfungsi. Demi apapun dia tak sanggup melihat ke belakang.

Dia tak ingin matanya mendapati sosok itu.

Tak mungkin dia berada dalam satu kereta denganku.

Beralih pada namja yang diduga sebagai tersangka pemotretan diam-diam. Jihoon duduk santai, matanya pun tak segan terus menatap belakang Jinyoung. Di balik masker yang menutupi hidung juga bibirnya, terpatri senyuman senang. Dia semakin yakin, kapanpun dan dimanapun mereka berdua berada, meski keadaan terus mencoba memisahkan, tapi waktu tak akan pernah sudi sampai kapanpun. Terbukti, karena setiap sekon yang berdetik selalu berpihak kepadanya.

Jihoon menunggu berapa lama lagi, diri Jinyoung akan sanggup terus membelakangi tanpa ada rasa keinginan untuk menoleh barang beberapa derajat. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati di dalam kereta yang tak merubah suasana apapun, akhirnya pada pemberhentian pertama Jihoon mencoba mengganti takdir yang a hampir akan berbuah pahit, dia mengejar langkah Jinyoung tergesa-gesa.

Entah apa yang Jinyoung rasakan saat ini, sejujurnya dia memang masih sering mengingat Jihoon, tapi setiap kali melihat namja dengan feromon berlebihan itu dia selalu merasa sakit.

Hingga pada batasnya. Dia tak lagi bisa terus menghindar.

"Aku tahu, hyung mengikutiku. "

Nekat Jinyoung berbicara.

Meski pemberhentian kereta mereka sama, tapi ada perasaan kuat yang mengatakan bahwa Jihoon sedang mengikutinya, itulah yang membuat Jinyoung sangat yakin berbicara seperti itu.

Jinyoung berbalik, menatap dalam namja yang terutup sebagian wajahnya dengan masker hitam.

"Jinyoung, bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar saja? " tawar Jihoon sedikit ragu.

 **###**

Sepanjang cerita tentang hal-hal yang telah dilaluinya, termasuk waktu dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama telah terdengar lewat bibir Jihoon, tapi tak ada satupun kata yang Jinyoung jawab.

Hanya tatapan kosong yang tertuju ke depan tanpa melihat manik Jihoon yang begitu senang menceritakan itu semua.

Balkon kamar Jihoon, destinasi mereka sekarang.

Alasan di balik Jinyoung benar-benar tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Tempat inilah, salah satunya saksi dimana tawa mereka terbang bersama angin siang, sore hingga berganti malam.

Sapaan eomma Jihoon yang dulu terlampau baik, hingga beberapa puluh menit lalu masih menyikapi hal yang sama saat menyambut kedatangan anaknya yang membawa teman lama dan tak disangka bertemu di acara yang sama.

"Sekarang giliranmu yang bercerita. "

Ujar Jihoon bersemangat.

Bercerita?

Jinyoung disuruh bercerita?

Sewaras apa Jihoon hingga menyuruhnya bercerita?

Cerita Jinyoung dipenuhi dengan kesedihan. Terdengar kejam sekali Jihoon menyuruhnya bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka.

Diam, Jinyoung tanpa peduli hanya diam mengatupkan bibir rapat.

Jihoon menepuk pundak Jinyoung yang bersebelahan dengannya, menggeser duduknya hingga merapat dekat dan bahu mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Ayolah, apa hanya di depan Daehwi dan trainee lain kau bisa tertawa sedangkan denganku kau hanya menampilkan ekspresi seperti ini? " niatnya bergurau dan mencairkan sedikit suasana yang terasa sangat panas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membawa nama Daehwi? "

Tanpa sadar Jihoon sudah membuka kartu, dia sering memerhatikan Jinyoung yang sering bercanda dengan Daehwi.

Jihoon diam sejenak. "Jinyoung.."

"Apa—apa kau masih membenciku? "

Lelah karena sikap Jinyoung akhirnya menyuruh paksa mental Jihoon yang tak begitu kuat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus mengatakan semua. Tanpa ada celah sedikitpun.

Jinyoung mencengkram tangan Jihoon yang berada di pundaknya. Sangat keras hingga membuat sedikit memar samar.

Matanya tajam menguliti Jihoon habis-habisan. Tak peduli ringisan kecil yang mulai terdengar, dengan raut wajah keaskitan.

"Sejahat itukah kau, hyung? Masih bisa kau bertanya seperti itu? "

Jinyoung lebih keras mencengkram tangan yang sudah benar memerah.

Jihoon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya terus mendesis.

Pada akhirnya Jinyoung menyentakkan kasar tangan yang melemas itu. Ia kembali menyadarkan akal sehatnya, terus menghembuskan napas dan kembali menghela dalam-dalam, ia sadar sudah sangat sering dirinya memberikan memar kecil pada Jihoon.

Menyadari kehadirannya di sini adalah sesuatu yang salah, Jinyoung memutuskan keluar jika saja kerah bajunya tak ditarik paksa oleh Jihoon hingga mengeliminasi jarak keduanya.

Napas Jihoon berhembus menerpa wajah Jinyoung.

Tangannya yang kesakitan gemetar di kerah baju Jinyoung.

Matanya yang selalu menyiratkan binar manis berubah kilat tajam dan memerah menahan sakit.

"KAU YANG JAHAT, JINYOUNG! KAU YANG JAHAT! DENGAR BAIK-BAIK!" Jihoon berhenti mengatur napas sejenak."—aku... Aku—aku memutuskanmu karena aku—aku tak ingin menjadi penghalang mimpimu. "

"Kau selalu berpikir aku adalah seseorang yang ambisius, aku adalah seseorang yang tak menghargai hubungan kita saat itu dan aku tahu kau menganggap seolah aku lebih memilih impianku dibanding dirimu."

"Asal kau tahu, tak ada aturan dimana trainee tak boleh memiliki hubungan spesial di agensiku. Jadi satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku mengakhiri semua karena—" Napasnya tercekat kembali. Dia harus kuat memberi tahu semua kebenaran yang sudah di simpan selama ini. "—karena aku ingin kau melupakanku sejenak hingga aku bisa melihatmu menjadi seorang trainee seperti diriku, anggap aku meninggalkanmu untuk memberi waktu mengejar semua keinginanmu. tapi ternyata kau tidak lagi melupakanku 'sejenak' kau benar-benar menghilangkanku untuk selamanya. "

Jihoon tak malu menumpahkan air matanya tepat di depan kedua mata Jinyoung yang tak bisa diartikan apa-apa.

Wajahnya masih sama, hanya sedikit guratan bibir yang tak lagi menampilkan keangkuhan.

Sedikit demi sedikit ekspresinya berubah sendu. Meski melihat Jihoon menangis tapi tak membuatnya ingin melerai air mata itu, dia tetap diam karena terlalu terkejut.

Dia tak menyangka alasan inilah yang ternyata menjadi penyebab putusnya mereka.

Seketika rasa bersalah menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Hatinya seolah berteriak sendiri 'kau yang jahat Jinyoung! '

 **###**

 **TBC**

 _Review ya shay biar cemumut~ btw makasih juga yg udah review di ch sebelumnya ^^_

 _Di wattpad udh di UP sampe chapter 8 btw._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Inget yaaaa aku gak bikin FF ini untuk sider :p**_

 _ **YASSS AKHIRNYA DI WATTPAD FOR YOU UDAH END.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 7 &8**_

 **7**

Dalam dekapan yang dalam, mengalirkan semua perasaan yang tersimpan dalam benaknya, entah perasaan apa. Semuanya tercampur aduk.

Hingga sampai detik ini, senang, sedih, tawa, air mata sudah terlewati.

Jihoon tersenyum kilas, matanya terpejam. Semilir angin lewat pintu balkon kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka seolah menjadi alasan bahwa Jinyoung harus tetap memeluknya erat.

Jihoon menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Jinyoung, duduk bersebelahan tanpa ada keinginan menatap. Bukan apa-apa, Jinyoung begitupula Jihoon takut jika tak ada kesanggupan untuk melihat kristal bening kembali memupuk di kedua mata.

Di saat Jihoon mengatakan semua kebenaran, di saat itulah Jinyoung merasa paling berdosa. Dia yang dulu selalu berpikir jelek apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jihoon semenjak dirinya ditinggal pergi begitu saja.

Terasa tak ada harga diri yang masih tersimpan agar menjadi kekuatan untuk berhadapan dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon sangatlah baik.

Dia yang ceria, dia yang easy going, dia yang tak pernah lelah dengan apapun di depan kamera. Semuanya bukanlah kedok belaka, Jihoon tetaplah namja yang sama di belakang mata yang menatap dia lewat layar kaca.

"Jangan marah lagi, ne. " setiap kali bibirnya mengucap, pasti senyuman kilas tak akan lewat.

Jihoon selalu tersenyum lembut.

Senyuman yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

 _Jangan marah lagi?_

Jinyoung meringis dalam hati.

Dia memang tak lagi marah kepada Jihoon, tak ada alasan baginya untuk membenci namja bermarga Park itu.

Tapi, ada beribu-ribu alasan untuk membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung egois. " Jihoon mendongak melihat wajah Jinyoung yang juga menatapnya agak menunduk.

Jihoon terdiam sendu, haruskah Jinyoung kembali mengatainya lagi. Berapa banyak cerita kebenaran yang harus ia sampaikan, bahkan setelah semuanya telah dijabarkan, Jinyoung masih tak ingin mengerti.

"Appo! " Jinyoung meringis pedih, cubitan kecil tiba-tiba menyerang perutnya.

Ia melotot ke atah Jihoon yang sedang cemberut kesal. "Terus katakan aku egois! Kalau aku tak meninggalkanmu, mungkin kau tak bisa mengejar keinginanmu! " teriak Jihoon begitu nyaring.

"Shuuut! " Jinyoung meraih kembali kepala Jihoon mendekapnya tenggelam di badannya yang lebih kecil dari Jihoon. Mengusap surai cokelat itu begitu lembut. Menenangkan emosi yang sengaja Jinyoung pancing. Dia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Jihoon tak ada maksud serius untuk menyindir.

"Aku hanya bercanda, hyung. " Dan untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama waktu memisahkan mereka dengan jarak yang tak sudi mempertemukan mereka dengan senyuman kini Jinyoung kembali memerlihatkan guratan lebar pada bibir tipisnya. Dia tersenyum amat senang, tak ada beban apapun. Satu tangannya mendekap pundak Jihoon dari samping, mempertemukan sisi kepala mereka berdua.

Sangat dekat.

Tak ada jarak seperti yang lalu.

Jihoon tak lagi bisa berpikir apapun selain tak menyangka bahwa waktu seperti ini akan datang juga.

"Aku—aku... Maafkan aku. " Jinyoung berbisik di telinga Jihoon. Terpaan napas yang menyentuh helaian rambutnya begitu terasa menusuk. Jihoon memejamkan mata.

Jihoon sangat merindukannya.

Merindukan sosok Jinyoung yang seperti ini.

 **###**

"OMO?! " Jinyoung menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Memejamkan mata tak tahan dengan lengkingan keras menggema di kamar asrama yang tersisa 2 orang terjaga dari penghuni lainnya yang sudah terjebak di dalam bunga tidur.

"Kenapa kau selalu berteriak 'omo' setiap aku bercerita? " Jinyoung menjambak satu helai rambut Daehwi.

Ini adalah waktu dimana Jinyoung membuka kotak rahasianya, bercerita apa yang sudah terlewati 2 hari lalu.

Jinyoung bercerita mengenal situasi dan kondisi terlebih dahulu, dimana trainee lain tak lagi terjaga dan kamera tak sedang menyala.

"Cerita hyung selalu penuh dengan kejutan! " Daehwi masih tetap dengan ekspresi tercengang.

"Ah sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Sana turun! " Jinyoung mendorong tubuh Daehwi agar beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Tunggu dulu! " Daehwi menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tak terdorong jatuh. Ia menahan tangan Jinyoung untuk meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Jadi... Sekarang kalian berdua—"

"Ani. " padahal belum sempat Daehwi mengutarakan perkataan yang lengkap, Jinyoung sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu dan kembali mendorong Daehwi.

"Sanaaa pergi! aku ingin tidur. "

"Aish, apa-apaan hyung yang memanggilku ke sini, hyung juga yang mengusirku. "

"Aku sudah selesai bercerita. "

Daehwi memutar bola mata malas. Ia beranjak dari ranjang Jinyoung kembali ke ranjang miliknya sendiri.

"Hyung macam apa kau. " mendesis pelan hingga terdengar seperti bisikan kecil yang mustahil jika Jinyoung dapat mendengarnya.

"Ya! Aku dengar. " Tapi ternyata Jinyoung mendengar suara itu mampir ke gendang telinga meski pelan, ia melempar bantal kecilnya, mengenai tengkuk belakang Daehwi.

Kesal dengan hyungnya, Daehwi memungut bantal itu, menoleh ke belakang mendapati Jinyoung yang kembali akan tertidur, tak memberikan kesempatan tidur lebih awal, Daehwi menghadiahkan kembali lemparan bantal itu.

"YA! " Jinyoung berteriak hendak mengejar Daehwi yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menaiki ranjangnya yang berada di atas.

Dari atas Daehwi berbicara. "Anggap sebagai ucapan selamat malam dariku. " Satu cengiran lebar menjadi interaksi terakhir mereka di malam itu.

 **###**

"Ini bukan apelku. Makan saja. "

Ketika kelas berakhir, Satu buah apel menjadi bahan pertanyaan. Buah berbentuk hati berwarna merah pekat itu tergelatak dekat tas kecil milik Jihoon yang di dalamnya berisikan air mineral, sisir, dan tint miliknya.

Tapi ia tak mengingat pernah membawa apel. Jadi bukan salahnya ketika ia mengatakan bahwa apel itu memang betul-betul bukan miliknya dan mengiyakan permintaan Guanlin yang ingin memakan apel segar itu.

Lain pendapat di pihak yang bersebrangan yang diketahui sebagai pemilik apel tersebut.

Niat ingin memberi Jihoon apel malah berujung kesal.  
Terlebih mendengar Daehwi tertawa keras melihat kejadian tadi, satu hal yang paling membuatnya ingin tertawa adalah melihat raut wajah Jinyoung yang patut dikasihani.

"Kasihan sekali hyung. "

"Berisik! "

"Siap-siap saja Guanlin berlangganan toilet. "  
Seakan menjadi sumpah serapah agar Guanlin sakit perut karena Jinyoung tak sudi apelnya dimakan oleh namja yang terus berdekatan dengan Jihoon.  
Dalam hati Jinyoung berkata 'dia lupa. '

Dulu Jihoon pernah memberinya apel dengan paksa saat Jinyoung merasakan tak enak badan di ruang kesehatan sekolah saat itu.

Sudah berlalu cukup lama, wajar saja Jihoon tak mengingat momen itu.

Padahal Jinyoung ingin menghubungkan kenangan dulu dengan sekarang.

Jinyoung ingin menyampaikan perasaannya lewat satu buah apel yang mengartikan perasaannya masih membara.

Tapi sepertinya Jihoon tak mengerti.

Ketika kepercayaan dirinya menurun, saat itulah kedua pandangannya melekat pada lantai. Menunduk dalam tanpa memperdulikan senggolan tangan Daehwi pada sikunya. Memberikan kode adanya kedatangan seseorang.

"Hyung. " Daehwi bersuara, memanggil Jinyoung agar mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa? Kau mau apel juga?! "Bentak Jinyoung hingga Daehwi mengernyitkan wajahnya karena terkena sedikit cipratan air liur Jinyoung.

"YA AMPUN! " Daehwi mengusap wajahnya.

"Apel? " Barulah saat suara itu terdengar, Jinyoung menatap ke depan dimana Jihoon sudah berdiri sejak tadi.

Jinyoung saling bertatapan mata dengan Jihoon, sedangkan Daehwi hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan bodoh. 'Kenapa hidup Jinyoung hyung ribet sekali, mengutarakan perasaan saja harus dengan apel. '

"Oh ya ampun, kalian berdua ingin apel itu? Apelnya sudah di makan Guanlin." Jihoon tertawa kecil tanpa rasa bersalah. Tatapan nanar Jinyoung yang bukan berartikan kecewa karena apelnya dimakan Guanlin, melainkan karena Jihoon tak peka bahwa apel itu sebenarnya milik Jinyoung untuk dirinya.

'Oh ya Tuhan, tolong berikan kesabaran untuk Jinyoung hyung. '

Setelah mengucap dalam hati, Daehwi kembali tertawa lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

Jihoon menatap bingung melihat tingkah aneh Daehwi. Sedangkan Jinyoung melontarkan tatapan jengkel seolah ingin merobek bibir Daehwi yang terus menertawakannya. 

**###**

 **8**

Ini pertama kali.

Pertama kalinya, Jinyoung maupun Jihoon tak segera bergegas pulang ke rumah setelah pelajaran di sekolah berakhir selain untuk menghadiri club.

Bel tanda pulang seakan menjadi tanda bahwa waktu mereka berdua baru saja di mulai.

Jinyoung melipat lengan seragam yang panjang hingga sampai ke siku, menegak satu tegukan cairan isotonic dari botol yang baru saja ia beli seraya menunggu kedatangan seseorang, bersandar pada pagar perpustakaan umum kota.

Sudah hampir 15 menit tapi Jihoon, namja yang ditunggunya tak datang juga.

Hari ini, dimana Jinyoung akan jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dan pengakuannya harus disaksikan langsung oleh Jihoon.

Tak bisa menahan garis senyum tipis kala Jihoon datang sambil berlari-lari dati arah halte pemberhentian bus.  
Langkah demi langkah membawanya hingga tepat berada di hadapan Jinyoung. Keringat bercucuran pada pelipis Jihoon yang turun mengalir ke bawah.

Ingin sekali Jinyoung seka, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan untuk tidak melakukan macam-macam.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku tahu kau akan memaafkanku." Jihoon berucap penuh percaya diri.

Jinyoung masih diam.  
Memerhatiakn sosok namja manis penuh daya tarik.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang. " Tarikan pada tangan Jihoon tiba-tiba terasa berat, Jihoon menahan tenaga Jinyoung agar berhenti.

"Aku haus. " Jihoon merampas botol yang ada pada tangan Jinyoung yang satunya. Membuka tutup botol yang segera mengeluarkan tumpahan air sejuk yang menyegarkan tenggorokan keringnya. Jinyoung tak bisa memasang raut apa-apa kecuali raut datar yang di dalamnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Bukankah itu ciuman secara tak langsung?

Jihoon bernapas lega setelah meneguk isi botol yang kini hampir habis karenanya.

"Jadi, kau mau ajak aku kemana? "

 **###**

Terlalu banyak pengeluaran hanya untuk transportasi hingga sampai ke tempat ini. Tempat dataran tinggi yang menampilkan pemandangan kilauan lampu kota terhampar Indah.  
Di sekelilingnya, kunang-kunang menemani waktu mereka berdua, tiba pukul 5 sore beristirahat sejenak di kedai kecil, hanya sekedar memesan makanan kecil lalu berjalan-jalan mencari pemandangan dan angin segar hingga jam tepat menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

Udara dingin seolah menyuruh Jinyoung melakukan lebih. Tapi tak ada keberanian, bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak lama tak kunjung keluar.

Jinyoung membelakangi pemandangan, bersender pada pagar bambu, menatap Jihoon di sampingnya yang duduk di atas pagar bambu menyapu seluruh hamparan pemandangan kota yang terlihat keren, matanya penuh kilatan takjub.  
Dan Jihoon sangat senang bisa berada di sini meski udara malam tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia begitu kedinginan, terlihat bagaimana badannya sesekali bergetar.

Terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, tak menyadari ada 2 tatap mata melekat pada dirinya, memerhatikan gerak-gerik yang amat disukai oleh orang itu.

Mata Jinyoung seketika lepas dari tatapan lemat memerhatikan Jihoon, dia menatap ke atas.

"Hyung. "

"Um? " Jihoon menoleh menatap Jinyoung yang sedang mengadahkan kepala ke atas.

"Aku—aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Tak ada pengulangan dan tak ada pertanyaan. "

Jihoon yang semula mengayunkan kaki mendadak berhenti mendengar Jinyoung berucap seperti itu.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang serius walaupun setiap Jinyoung berbicara memang selalu terselip nada yang begitu dalam sehingga terdengar tak sedang bermain-main.

Dengan satu tarikan napas menggerakkan diri Jinyoung untuk berkata.

"Aku menyukaimu. " Dan inilah kalimat tersulit yang sebenarnya sejak dulu sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam hati, namun sepertinya Jihoon tak nampak terkejut dia masih asyik dengan kesibukannya mencari objeck yang lebih Indah dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewati tanpa ada suara yang memecah suasana.

Barulah Jinyoung kembali bersuara. "Kenapa hyung hanya diam? "

"Karena aku sudah tahu. " tanpa pikir panjang Jihoon menjawab.  
Semudah itukah Jihoon menjawab?  
Jinyoung baru saja jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, dan sudah berani mengambil risiko untuk kemudian jujur pada namja yang kini sedang bersamanya, yang kini berkedudukan atassegala penentu hidupnya untuk sekarang ini.

"Maaf. " Seketika Jinyoung meminta maaf sesaat mengetahui bahwa jihoon tak punya perasaan yang sama.

"Untuk? "

"Lupakan. "

"Apanya? "

"Perasaanku. "

"Tapi aku tak bisa melupakan perasaanku. " Jinyoung menoleh menatap 2 manik Jihoon yang terlihat jernih meski di malam hari.

"Mak—maksud hyung? "

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. " Jihoon terkekeh. "Um.. omong-omong aku kedinginan. " Seakan Jihoon ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Jinyoung tahu suasana yang semulai damai rusak seketika saat pernyataan Cintanya yang membuat Jihoon seperti risih.

"Baiklah kita pulang. "

"Pulang dengan satu pelukan perpisahan? Bagaimana? "

Perpisahan? Ya... Mungkin setelah ini Jihoon tak ingin bertemu Jinyoung lagi.

"Perpisahan untuk malam yang memberikan kita suasana Bagus. Dan kau telah merusak pertemanan kita. Bagus sekali bukan? " Tanpa ada seringai ataupun nada sinis semakin membuat Jinyoung merasa tak lagi berguna hanya sekedar menatap Jihoon tepat di matanya. Jihoon seakan mengolok-olok.

 _Tak Bagus sama sekali._

"Maaf—maafkan aku. "Jinyoung kembali mengucap maaf.

"Wae? Aku serius. Tak bisakah kau memberiku pelukan? Kau sudah merusak pertemanan kita dan menganggantikannya dengan tali yang lebih kuat dari sekedar berteman bukan? Aku kekasihmu mulai sekarang. " Jihoon dan Jinyoung berbeda, Jihoon tak pernah kikuk dalam bertindak, sedangkan Jinyoung kebalikannya. Jihoon menjawab seakan tak ada yang mampu membebaninya.

Tapi Jinyoung bersyukur, setidaknya Jihoon bisa mengerti bagaimana dirinya yang tak punya banyak kepercayaan diri. Tapi sialnya Jinyoung, sepertinya di masa yang sedang menunggu untuk datang, Jihoon punya banyak jebakan usil yang selalu sukses membuatnya hampir mati. Karena sebelumnya Jinyoung mengira ia akan ditolak lewat nada biasa namun sukses menohok ulu hatinya.

"Jadi, bisakah kau berikan aku pelukan? " Jihoon semakin menjadi melihat tingkah Jinyoung yang terlampau kikuk.

 _Dasar, Park Jihoon penggoda._

Dalam hati Jinyoung tertawa.

Perlahan penuh keyakinan, Jinyoung tak lagi bersender pada pagar bambu, dia mendekat, berdiri di belakang Jihoon yang sedikit lebih tinggi karena ia masih duduk di atas pagar bambu.

Waktu seakan sedang menghitung momen disaat Jinyoung mulai melingkarkan kedua tangan pada perut Jihoon. Tanpa Jinyoung tahu, Jihoon menyimpulkan senyuman hangat, semakin lebar senyumannya saat pelukan itu semakin erat pula.

Jinyoung menyimpan dagunya pada pundak Jihoon, menumpahkan segala letih yang ia rasakan hingga sekarang, tak mudah menyimpan perasaan cinta yang ditimbun terlalu dalam.

Memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin malam yang kembali menyuruhnya untuk memeluk Jihoon lebih erat.

"Jangan menyesal sudah menerimaku. " Dan diam-diam Jinyoung mencoba menyesap aroma leher Jihoon.

 **TBC**

 ***BTW CH INI KILAS BALIK WKT BAEJIN NEMBAK JIHUN.**

 **Big thanks to** kim naya, bbypop , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Alphadreiz, vayazz, guest, Sattriaananta, foxykuki. THX REVIEWNYA, THX FOR BEING NICE READERS :'


End file.
